Modern computer processors may include functionality to process information as parallel threads. For example, a processor may be implemented as a single physical processor die that includes multiple processing elements or “cores.” These multiple processing elements can execute multiple threads in parallel. In some situations, processing threads in parallel may reduce the overall execution time of a program.